1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recreational vehicles, and more particularly to a vehicle and camper assembly in which the vehicle is of the type having a removable top over a seating area and a cargo area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two types of recreational vehicles have been popular in recent years in which the vehicle has been self-propelled and has included living quarters or at least sleeping quarters. One of these types of recreational vehicles has been the housecar in which a motorized chassis is fitted with permanently installed living quarters. The other of these types of recreational vehicles has been the pickup and camper assembly in which a camper assembly is removably attached to the bed of a pickup truck to provide living quarters or, at least, sleeping quarters. Camper modules for use with pickup trucks have traditionally incorporated a door proximal to the rear of the pickup truck for access to the camper module; and usually this door has been the only means of access to the camper module. However, in improved designs, there has been a window opening between the cab of the pickup and the camper module. One pickup and camper assembly showing viewing and speaking access between the camper module and the cab of the pickup is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,560, issued to Bjork.